Soul Meets Body
by Tha Black
Summary: Então olhos castanhos eu te seguro perto de mim. Te dedico, Maiumi.


**Nota:** Dedicada a Maiumi. Songfic com a música "Soul Meets Body", Death Cab For Cutie.

* * *

**Soul Meets Body**  
por Luna Black

* * *

_And I do believe it's true  
Eu acredito que é verdade  
That there are roads left in both of our shoes  
Que ainda há estrada para nossos sapatos  
But if the silence takes you then I hope it takes me too  
Se o silêncio levar você espero que ele me leve também  
So brown eyes I'll hold you near  
Então olhos castanhos eu te seguro perto de mim  
'Cause you're the only song I want to hear  
Porque você é a única musica que eu quero ouvir  
A melody softly soaring through my atmosphere  
Uma suave melodia elevando-se através da minha_

* * *

Harry lançou à loira um olhar de surpresa, sorrindo.

"Luna, o que você está fazendo aqui?", perguntou observando seu traje de gala.

"Vim te buscar para irmos ao baile", respondeu, e Harry amarrou a cara.

"Eu não vou", retrucou, bufando.

"Vá se arrumar, ou pretende não ir à festa de formatura de sua melhor amiga?", Harry sentiu certa pontada de culpa e notou o tom acusador na voz de Luna.

Pensou por um instante na face magoada de Hermione ao não vê-lo lá, pensou em todos os anos que a amiga dedicou-se por seu bem estar, colocando-o _sempre_ em primeiro lugar, sacrificando-se e tolerando-o.

Já havia pensado em tudo aquilo. Duas, três vezes. Mas o tom _sempre_ verdadeiro de Luna não podia deixá-lo se enganar. Não queria ir porque havia discutido com Ginny, mas Hermione não merecia se desapontar com ele. Suspirou profundamente e deu passagem para Luna entrar.

Acomodou a loira na sala e subiu as escadas. Em seu quarto observou o traje de gala, um pequeno e singelo sorriso surgindo-lhe na face, decidindo-se por um banho rápido. Ao sair do banho, vestiu o smoking preto e camisa vermelha que Hermione havia escolhido. Depois de um longo tempo tentando ajeitar a gravata, desistiu e retornou à sala.

Encontrou a amiga com o olhar perdido em alguma rachadura da parede.

"Luna?", chamou-a, a loira virou-se, levantando-se. "Sabe como ajeitar esta gravata?"

A loira sorriu para a gravata borboleta, franzindo o cenho e murmurando algum feitiço. Em perfeita ordem, Harry agradeceu com um aceno de cabeça. Os dois caminharam para fora da Mansão Black, parando na entrada. Harry segurou o braço dela e aparataram. Os portões de Hogwarts estavam abertos, assim como a porta de entrada, muita luz.

Caminharam pelos terrenos, subindo as escadas e entrando no hall do castelo. Dirigiram-se para o Salão Principal, Harry deu o braço a Luna e adentraram o salão cheio de música. O olhar dos dois percorria todo o lugar em busca de algum rosto conhecido. Harry não conseguia imaginar de onde havia saído tantas pessoas. Sentiu Luna soltar seu braço. Olhou para a loira, vendo o dedo indicador dela apontado para um ponto à frente.

"Olhe lá Hermione", seguiu a linha que o dedo dela indicava, vendo-a começar a andar e deixá-lo para trás.

Harry paralisara ao ver sua melhor amiga dançando. Seu olhar pousara sobre o corpo dela. Usava um vestido azul, comprido e com um corte nas costas, deixando-as nuas. O cabelo preso em um coque e algumas mechas escapando por seu rosto. Ele olhou para cima e descobriu preso a um Visgo. Olhou novamente para Hermione, soltando um longo suspiro.

Sentiu um formigamento nos pés ao começar andar em direção a ela. Harry aproximou-se, sem perder o contato com os olhos dela. Hermione sorriu, envolvendo-o com seus braços. Ele aspirou o perfume do corpo dela, abraçando-a de volta.

"Você veio", ela disse próxima a sua orelha, causando-lhe um arrepio.

Harry limitou-se a abraçá-la mais forte e rodá-la no ar, arrancando uma gargalhada divertida da morena. A música agitada mudou para uma lenta quando a colocou no chão. Harry ajeitou os óculos, cruzando os braços.

"Futura rainha do baile", ele disse com ar sério e Hermione riu.

"Não mesmo", retrucou.

"Vai ser anunciado logo, não?", Harry perguntou, sabendo que a amiga não tinha noção de todo o seu potencial.

"Depois dessa música", respondeu e em algum momento Harry notou que a voz dela tremeu.

Notaram que McGonnagall subira no palco e a música acabou antes do seu verdadeiro final, deixando alguns casais desapontados. Harry notou a apreensão de Hermione e pousou sua mão no ombro dela. Sorriu para ele e voltou seu olhar para o palco.

"Depois de muita discussão", a diretora começou, chamando a atenção dos alunos. "Nós chegamos a um resultado em unanimidade de votos", ela pigarreou, conseguindo toda a atenção do Salão e por um momento Harry notou que vários olhares caiam sobre Hermione. "Estamos falando de inteligência, lealdade, perseverança e de uma beleza tanto externa quanto interna", ele deu-se conta que a mulher só poderia estar falando de uma pessoa. "Estamos falando de Hermione Granger", ela anunciou e Harry sentiu uma onda de felicidade atravessar sua espinha.

Olhou para Hermione e descobriu que a amiga estava estática no chão, a boca entreaberta e os olhos piscando. Uma onda de palmas inundou o Salão enquanto Harry a empurrava para subir ao palco. Hermione subiu por uma escadinha, recebendo da diretora uma coroa de prata.

Harry sorriu radiante, percebendo Luna parada ao seu lado e ao lado dela estava Neville. Os três encontravam-se a alguns metros do palco. Viram Hermione descer, sorrindo abertamente. A música voltou a tocar, novamente lenta. Harry piscou várias vezes quando viu a ex-namorada indo ao encontro de Hermione e a cumprimentando.

"Você quer dançar, Luna?", ele perguntou, virando-se para a loira.

"Você é cavaleiro, Harry", ela afirmou e ele deu um singelo sorriso. "Mas é com ela que você quer dançar", disse apontando para a direção das duas garotas.

Ele assentiu, caminhando em direção a Hermione e Ginny. Seu olhar estava parado sobre o azul e pensou ter visto todo azul do céu naquele pedaço de pano. As luzes coloridas batiam sobre as duas que pararam de conversar ao vê-lo se aproximar.

"Oi, Ginny", Harry cumprimentou e Hermione fez menção de sair de cena. "Você quer dançar, Hermione?", ele acrescentou, sorrindo e estendendo a mão.

"Claro, Harry", respondeu, lançando um olhar confuso a ruiva e aceitando a mão do amigo.

Harry a puxou para a pista de dança e pousou suas mãos na cintura da morena. Hermione colocou as suas sobre os ombros dele, balançando-se lentamente. Havia um contato entre seus olhos. Castanhos nos verdes. Ele aproximou sua cabeça da de Hermione, encostando seus narizes. Havia uma única melodia para os dois e era a da respiração, do coração acelerado.

Hermione entreabriu a boca e Harry colou seus lábios. Havia o som da voz dela ecoando por sua cabeça, o riso contagiante, o sorriso encantador. Ele abriu passagem com a língua, sentindo o gosto quente e doce do beijo dela, explorando cada míngua, sentindo o gosto quente e doce do beijo dela, explorando cada mo encantador. rmione, encostando seus narizes.nima parte que estivesse ao seu alcance. Ofegantes, separaram os lábios e se encararam.

"Você é linda, olhos castanhos", Harry afirmou e viu o sorriso dela se iluminar, pensando ter visto um anjo. "Quer namorar comigo?"

"Harry!", ela exclamou, envolvendo ele com seus braços. "Eu encontrei seu rosto neste lugar lotado, dentro todos, você é o único que se ilumina para mim", Hermione disse e Harry a abraçou fortemente.

"Se a felicidade tivesse cor, ela seria azul", murmurou.

Hermione voltou a capturar seus lábios e Harry percebeu que o silêncio voltara a reinar entre eles. Era uma suave sintonia, uma nuvem de amor sublime.

* * *

**Nota²:** meu muito obrigada a Lari que betou : D né. **Fanfic escrita para a dona Maiumi**, que está de aniversário (quantas cancerianas, gemten) hahaha. Minha melhor amiga, minha gêmea, minha metade, pedaço do meu coração, da minha alma. Não tão perto quanto deveria ser, mas distante o suficiente pra me matar de saudades, das suas risadas, das suas brincadeiras, dos seus abraços, das nossas fotos, do sorvete que caiu no chão, de você que caiu da cama, saudades imensas do Marty, de você, você, especialmente. Irmã por escolha, por compatibilidade, por diferença, por tudo.

Te amo DEMAIS e PRA SEMPRE, Maiumi Yared Pille.


End file.
